1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball game, particularly to a ball game with balls of at least two colors.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ball game basically has a plate with a central depressed part, into which a plurality of holes are carved. The holes are sized to accommodate balls. The balls all have the same color. For playing the ball game, players roll balls on the plate by inclining the plate in various directions, trying to fill all the holes with the balls. Once all holes are filled, the game is over. Though interesting at first, after some practice the ball game becomes easy to play and thus boring.